1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to object-oriented programming, and more particularly, to a method and computer program product for evaluating and comparing the performance of object-oriented application programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unlike programs that are executed in a batch processing mode, the flow of an object-oriented application program is determined by the way in which a user interacts with the object-oriented application program and the speed with which the application program responds to user input. It would desirable if there were a way to measure the relative performance of two object-oriented application programs. The present invention satisfies this need.